Mystery Flower
by Yuukimari
Summary: GaaraXSakura fanfic set in the medieval times. Gaara is a prince of the famous and powerful kingdom of Sunagakure. There will be magic involved but I don't intend for it to be cheesy! XD Inspired by the TV show Merlin :3 Rated T for language, some intended violence and fluff :P
1. Chapter 1

** A new fanfiction?! Yes it is! I really hope you like this one! It's GaaraXSakura of course and it's one inspired by the TV show Merlin. :) Yes, there will be magic included but I promise to try and not make it as cheesy as possible. Also, I do intend for it to get emotional, violent and intense so I hope you like it and yeah :P**

Chapter 1

Gaara walked to the throne room, dressed in armor. The guards opened the door for him. In front of Gaara was the King, sitting on his throne. To the king's left was a smaller chair that a man with brown hair and purple war paint sat in. On the king's right was a lady with blonde hair that was pulled up into a braided bun.

"Gaara, you're late." The king said with a frown upon his face. Gaara frowned back.

"Sorry father." Gaara grumbled before heading to his seat which was the empty chair next to the man with brown hair.

"Gaara! Go on the hunting trip with the other knights." The king said in his disappointed and unfriendly expression. That was the normal expression he wore whenever Gaara was around. Gaara stopped and turned back to the doors.

"Yes father." Gaara hissed out. The guards opened the doors for him and he headed out to get his horse as well as his bow and arrow. Once Gaara got those, he mounted his horse and joined the other knights.

Sakura ran through the forest, fear coursing through her.

"Help! Somebody please! Help me!" Sakura screamed as she ran. She prayed that she would run into someone, anyone that would help her. She didn't care what the cost was! She just wanted help.

Gaara heard screams and immediately looked up.

"What is that? Baku! Come with me!" Gaara ordered as he ran towards where he heard the screams. Baku followed at his heels as the shouts became louder.

"Help!" A female screamed. She soon came into view, running towards Gaara and Baku. Gaara caught her and put his hands are her shoulders.

"Slow down, what's going on?" Gaara asked, trying to see the girl's face that was hidden by her cloak. The girl looked up and he couldn't help but see how beautiful she was. She had an elegant face with beautiful, green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Her face was covered in dirt and some bruises were seen visible through the grime. Even with her in that state, he could see her true beauty. Her frightened gaze met his and then a few seconds later, the emerald orbs were blocked from sight by the girl's eyelids as she fell to unconsciousness. Gaara caught her, holding her while kneeling. He could hear the sounds of something coming their way.

"Prince Gaara! Something is coming this way! What do we do?" Baku asked, looking back at Gaara.

"We can't fight it with this girl here, she could get hurt." Gaara stated, meeting Baku's gaze.

"Then take her back to the kingdom. Whatever is coming, I will lead the men to stop it." Baku replied. Gaara's eyes widened but Baku replied with a look of a mind that won't change. Gaara understood and nodded, standing up with the girl in his arms. The hood of her cloak fell off to reveal long, beautiful pink hair. Gaara quickly carried her to his horse where he lay her and hopped on, holding her so she wouldn't fall off. He then headed back to the kingdom to get her to safety as well as medical care.

Gaara carried the girl to the physician. Tsunade looked up.

"My Lord?" She said with shock.

"This girl I believe is hurt." Gaara explained, setting her down on the table. Tsunade got up and went over to him, her eyes on the girl. Gaara went to take a step back but the girl grabbed his wrist, her eyes wide open in fear. Gaara met her gaze with his and as quickly as she opened her eyes, they were closed again and her grip loosened on Gaara. Tsunade looked at Gaara with an oddly knowing expression, as if she knew the reason the girl reacted this way.

"You should go. I will take care of this girl." Tsunade said seriously. Gaara hesitated but nodded and backed away.

"Please get me when she awakes. I wish to question her." Gaara told Tsunade before leaving to go find Baku. Gaara headed to the gates in time to see Baku walking in on his horse with the rest of the knights behind him. Baku dismounted and approached Gaara.

"Baku, thank you." Gaara nodded to Baku. Baku had a grim expression on his face.

"You're welcome Sire but you're not going to be happy with what I have to report." Baku said seriously. Gaara's expression hardened.

"What is it?" Gaara demanded.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up immediately before grimacing from pain in her side. A lady with long blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail looked at her.

"You're not going to want to move too much." The lady spoke in a casual tone, as if it wasn't weird for a stranger like Sakura to be laying on her table.

"Where am I?" Sakura demanded as the lady got up from her desk that happened to have tons of bottles and herbs on it as well as books and papers.

"Suna's physician's court." Tsunade replied as she carried a bottle with clear brown liquid in it over to Sakura.

"Here, drink this. It'll help with the pain." Tsunade said gently to Sakura. Sakura looked at her suspiciously but drank it.

"Thank you. How did I get here?" Sakura asked after she finished, not surprised by the bitter taste of the medicine.

"Prince Gaara carried you here." Tsunade explained. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" She asked, following Tsunade with her eyes as she went back and forth from another table to her desk, collecting things and putting them in her bag. She then headed to the door.

"I have to go tell the prince so stay here. I'll be back." Tsunade said, giving Sakura a look before leaving. Sakura sighed and got off the table to look around.

"I'm assuming you at least brought some kind of game?" The king frowned at his red-haired son as he took in the news Gaara had reported to him. Gaara frowned and avoided his father's gaze.

"I apologize. We didn't have a chance to get anything. We will go back out and hunt again." Gaara said. The king frowned more in disgust at his son's failure.

"No. Kankuro will go out and hunt since you obviously cannot complete a simple task." The king scoffed. Gaara met his father's eyes with enraged ones but didn't have a chance to reply since Tsunade had walked in. She bowed before them as an apology for intruding.

"Sorry to interrupt you but the girl is awake Prince Gaara." Tsunade said. The king looked at her and then at Gaara.

"Maybe I should interrogate this girl." The king said, glaring at Gaara.

"I'm sure Gaara can do it. You shouldn't doubt him so much father." Temari, Gaara's oldest sister said with a winning smile to their father. The king looked at Temari and sighed.

"You shouldn't stick up for disgraces as such. You were always soft to your brother." The king shook his head and waved a hand at Gaara to leave as he sat back, not wanting to upset Temari.

"I'll go with you Gaara. I want to meet her." Temari said, getting up. Gaara bowed to his father before following Tsunade, Temari close behind him.

Sakura looked through Tsunade's papers in curiosity, soon realizing that they were recipes for pastes and remedies for illnesses and wounds. She read through them, interested when the door suddenly opened. Sakura's gaze shot to the people coming in and she accidentally knocked over some papers. A soft blush of embarrassment flushed across her cheeks since the first face she saw was Tsunade. Sakura quickly retrieved the papers and put them back on her desk.

"Sorry! I was just curious…" Sakura apologized to Tsunade. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she set her bag down on the other table. Following her was a girl with beautiful, shiny blonde hair and a guy with bloody red hair. Sakura's eyes took in the sight of the man who was dressed in chainmail and a black cloak. His eyes were jade green and she could just see how alone he felt. It made her sad.

"What is your name?" The physician asked.

"Sakura." Sakura replied, ripping her gaze from the guy.

"Mine is Tsunade." Tsunade nodded to her. Temari smiled at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Temari said friendly. Sakura looked at her with suspicion. She could see that she was wealthy since she wore a beautiful, green silk dress. Gaara's gaze was fixed on her.

"Do you know who we are?" Temari asked. Sakura looked at her.

"How could I? I've never seen you before. I can guess that you're wealthy. Probably stuck up nobles if I had to guess." Sakura retorted, her eyes narrowing at her. Temari laughed while Gaara looked at her in surprise.

"We are the children of King Sabaku." Temari said to Sakura, smiling in amusement.

"I've heard of you. I just never expected you to actually look the way you do. So I'm guessing you're the Lady Temari?" Sakura replied with a, 'you aren't better than me' tone. Temari laughed and nodded.

"Yes." She bowed her head a little in greeting to Sakura. Sakura's gaze turned to Gaara who was still staring at her.

"You can't be Kankuro. I heard that Kankuro has brown hair and wearing make-up so you must be Prince Gaara. You don't look like you rumored to be." Sakura said with fascinated, narrowed eyes. Gaara looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, too curious to hold back his question.

"You're not ugly nor look like a disappointment that your father claims you are." Sakura said truthfully. Gaara's eyes widened, as did Temari's. Tsunade just smiled a little but hid it. She knew. She knew what fate had decided now and was happy with it.

** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the ending is cheesy but I dont currrrr! XD haha I will make sure that the next chapter will be more intense and like, BAM! Btw, I do intend to do skips since I don't want them to end up together in like, a day so yeah :P Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! Reviews keep me going :) Anyway, thanks for reading and byyyeeeee :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! And I'm bringing a new chapter with me! XD I really appreciate the three reviews I got! Thank you guys so much! And thank you for the people that have followed this and favorited this! It really inspires me to keep going! I'm so glad you like it because I really like the way it's heading too :) Again, thank you and please check out my other stories if you enjoy this one! I have another Gaara and Sakura one as well as a Pokemon fanfic (better than it sounds, I promise)! I do have a Rise Of The Guardians fanfic too but I have updated in a while so I'm debating on whether or not to continue it. Anyway, here's the new chapter! :D**

**Tsunade: Yuukimari doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters or villages referenced in this fanfiction. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

"You're not ugly nor look like a disappointment that your father claims you are." Sakura said truthfully. Gaara's eyes widened, as did Temari's. Gaara had never had anyone say such a nice thing so a dark blush crossed his cheeks. Temari smiled at Sakura.

"You're very bold. I like that Sakura. It's admirable." Temari smiled happily at Sakura. Sakura blushed a little and bowed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so bold when talking to royalty. Thank you Prince Gaara for saving me." Sakura said, not looking at them.

"Hn." Gaara nodded.

"So Sakura, why did you come to Suna?" Temari asked.

"I didn't mean to. I meant to go to an outlying village but was attacked by a monster during my journey." Sakura lied. She guessed that Temari would believe her but she wasn't so sure about Gaara and Tsunade.

"I see. Well you are in no condition to travel so you are welcome to stay as long as it takes. Once you're fit to travel, I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind escorting you on your journey to the village to ensure your safety." Temari said nicely to Sakura. Sakura bowed.

"Thank you but I do not wish to trouble you with the burden of escorting me. I can do it on my own." Sakura said, meeting Temari's strong gaze with her own. Temari hesitated but nodded.

"I see. Thank you for being considerate." Temari said, her eyes sparkling with interest in Sakura. She had never come across someone so, bold and brave. Besides Gaara when he wants to be but it was refreshing to have a woman speak like that to them.

"If I may intervene, it isn't safe to travel alone now that this creature is alive and hunting in the forest. It is by our code that we escort you to ensure your safety, no matter if you want us to or not. We cannot risk having blood on our hands by letting a stranger travel alone." Gaara said, meeting Sakura with his own strength and suspicious gaze. It was odd to him that she didn't want the help of him and his men. She seemed like an honest person so it didn't make sense for her to make that up when she clearly approved of them. It was strange to say the least. Sakura kept her eyes fixed on Gaara's.

"Fine. I understand." Sakura said, showing obviously that she wasn't keen to the idea. Gaara

"In the mean time, feel free to stay here and rest. You can help me with simple potions since you seem interested." Tsunade said, smiling at Sakura. Sakura nodded at her but didn't return the smile.

"Are there anymore questions my lady?" Sakura asked, addressing Temari.

"No, that is all." Temari said before leaving. Gaara hesitated but followed her. Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"What can I do?" She asked the older woman.

"Change into some clean clothes and bath first." Tsunade smiled friendly. Sakura smiled back.

Gaara worked with the men who were training to become knights, teaching them and monitoring their progress. Sakura walked out of the castle and saw Gaara working with one of the men and smiled to herself a little.

'He really isn't a disgrace. I wonder why his father calls him such. I wonder what his true personality is. He's so polite and following orders but I wonder if that's his true nature or not.' Sakura thought and looked away from him and walked to the store where the food Tsunade asked her to get was.

Gaara saw Sakura pass by as he stepped back from the man he was helping.

'Why does she not want our escort? You would think someone would want to be safe and not take the risk of traveling the forest alone. But she wants to… could she be a sorcerer? That wouldn't make sense as to why the monster attacked her though… I wonder what village she was traveling to… maybe it contains the sorcerer. And why was she traveling alone? Someone of her beauty, it's odd that no men are protecting her. I wonder if she's royalty. I would've heard about her if she was though. Pink hair isn't the normal thing to find…' Gaara thought, frowning with frustration as to what Sakura was hiding.

"Sire? Sire? Sire. Sire!" Naruto, Gaara's man servant, called, snapping Gaara out of his thoughts. Gaara looked at Naruto and shot him an annoyed glare.

"Must you be so loud?" Gaara sighed.

"Obviously since you're too lost in your own thoughts." Naruto retorted. Gaara noticed that training was over and headed towards the castle.

"Naruto, make sure my arrows are clean as well as my sword and armor. I want to go hunting later." Gaara instructed. Naruto followed him to the castle.

"Sure thing Sire. Will I be going with you?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes… inform my father that I won't be able to join him for dinner tonight. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Oh! And fetch my dinner from the kitchen as soon as it's ready. I want to ask Sakura some more questions." Gaara added. Naruto looked at Gaara with confusion.

"I thought that Lady Temari had already interrogated her?" Naruto said.

"She did." Gaara replied, ending the conversation by sending Naruto a glare that said, 'go do what you're told and no more questions'.

Sakura helped Tsunade clear the plates.

"I wish I had your help all the time. It would make my work much easier." Tsunade smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you. I really do enjoy learning about your work. It's very interesting as well as helpful." Sakura nodded.

"Maybe you should come back to Suna and become my apprentice after you complete your business in the village you're going to. What village is that exactly?" Tsunade offered, looking at Sakura hopefully.

"Maybe and it's a very small village, I'm sure you wouldn't know of it." Sakura nodded with a smile, avoiding the question.

"I know of many villages so just try me." Tsunade said, washing the dishes.

"The village of Tsukigakure." Sakura replied, wiping down the table. Tsunade paused but soon continued to avoid suspicion.

"You're right, I've never heard of it." Tsunade lied, flashing Sakura a fake, embarrassed smile. Sakura smiled back and continued to help Tsunade clean and make potions, learning as she did. About an hour later, someone knocked on the door. Sakura kept making the potion while Tsunade answered.

"Tsunade, may I steal Sakura for a few minutes?" Gaara asked her. Tsunade nodded but closed the door behind her to make sure Sakura couldn't hear them.

"Yes but I think you should be careful around her sire." Tsunade warned. Gaara narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why is that?" Gaara questioned, his voice serious.

"The village she's heading to goes by the name Tsukigakure." Tsunade informed. Gaara looked at her with a confused look.

"I've never heard of a village by that name." Gaara said.

"It's a village in the name of the Old Religion. It translates to 'hidden under the moon'. There's a legend of such a village that can only be found at night by the moon. It's said to contain many powerful sorcerers that have befriended the moon." Tsunade explained. Gaara's eyes deepened as he thought.

"A legend? Then why is she going to some place that is supposed to not exist?" Gaara frowned.

**Dun dun duuunnnnn! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to leave it off on a cliff hanger but yeah :P Anyway, please review and also, I would like to know if you like the references to places in Naruto that I've used. For example, would you like the other villages and kingdoms to be named with village names from Naruto? Also, if there are any specific characters that you would like me to add in as special characters that will make their appearance a lot in the fanfic, please do tell me in your review! I do intend for there to be a little NarutoXSakura for angst and I will add more characters from Naruto and even some OCCs if you'd like! :) Anyway, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it and please review with your opinion! More reviews = quicker updates! :) Well thanks again and byyyyyeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey! I'm FINALLY back with the new chapter! I know, it took me forever but it's at least here, right?! :D Anyway, I hope you like it! :D**

**Temari: Yuukimari doesn't own any characters from Naruto nor any places mentioned from Naruto.**

Chapter 3

"A legend? Then why is she going to some place that is supposed to not exist?" Gaara frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure Sire. I just advise you to be cautious around her. She seems to be too clever for her own good." Tsunade warned. Gaara gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly, his mind reeling with questions about this pink-haired beauty.

"She picks up remedies and medical practices quicker than I have ever seen before. Her ability to learn is as amazing as her thirst for knowledge. I've never seen anyone so eager!" Tsunade exclaimed. Gaara's interest for the girl grew, seeing that her personality and interests seemed to match his in a weird way. He did enjoy learning and was quick at picking up things as well. If only he knew the true extent of Sakura's urge to learn then he wouldn't have found himself saying they were the same in a way.

"That is odd… I'll be careful. She could prove to be a valuable asset though if she obtains knowledge as quick as you describe." Gaara pointed out. Tsunade's gaze narrowed into one full of wary and suspicious thoughts.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say such a thing Gaara. She may be a valuable asset but she is traveling to a village of sorcery and legend. If your father found out your valuable asset could be decapitated or worse." Tsunade replied.

"What could you possibly mean by worse?" Gaara demanded.

"As in your asset could become your worst and most dangerous enemy. If she possesses any type of magic, she could become or could already be the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known. Her thirst for knowledge is such a powerful weapon that must be contained or wielded carefully. You must take care of this girl and get her on your side before anyone could turn her against you. You are to be king so in order to keep this kingdom alive for your time of reign, you must see to it that this girl will not become anything but an ally." Tsunade spoke, her eyes saying it all. Gaara nodded in understanding before Tsunade went back and sent Sakura out to him. Emerald met jade and suspicious thoughts flashed in both minds as they studied each other meticulously.

"I need to know what village you are going to in order for me and my men to prepare properly for the journey." Gaara stated.

"Excuse me Sire but the village is not one known to anyone around here. It is a long distance and would be a waste of men and a prince for your kingdom." Sakura spoke with a formal and respectful tone.

"Even so, I do wish to accompany you on your journey. If you wish, I will go with you accompanied only by my man-servant." Gaara bowed his head slightly as if she were a lady of royalty. Sakura's cheeks failed her and allowed a soft blush to grace her face.

"Why would you do such a thing? Leaving your people just to escort me to a village you have no knowledge of? I thought you were to be the bright one but excuse me for saying this but you don't seem so if you plan on going with a stranger to an unknown place with only a manservant at your side." Sakura narrowed her eyes, observing Gaara's reaction to find his true motive.

"I would do something so reckless because I want to go somewhere. You may be a stranger but you don't seem like the type to go for an easy kill of a prince. You may be unknown but I sense a wish to return to Suna to gain more knowledge of medicine from Tsunade and maybe other knowledge as well. Since Suna is a popular and wealthy kingdom, many people who behold an extensive range of knowledge on many different subjects tend to come here in search for work and a good pay for their services. I don't see you as the type to run away from an opportunity like such for the small reward of killing a prince. People would remember you from years on end so you would never be able to return. As for traveling with you with only my manservant by my side, my manservant has many unique qualities and we work well together in combat so he would be my best ally if I were to take any." Gaara explained, showing that he was right in step with her thoughts. Sakura's gaze intensified and then became softer and friendlier.

"It's nice to talk to a person who can keep up with my wits and not be distracted from my eyes. You may accompany me on my journey with your manservant." Sakura stated calmly, relieved on the inside that someone finally was able to stand up to her in her game of thought.

"Thank you. When do you wish to leave? I believe Tsunade probably gave you a time." Gaara asked, looking at her multiple bruises that flawed her otherwise perfect face.

"Tsunade said the earliest I can is in four days." Sakura replied, her eyes observing Gaara's complexion. She couldn't put her finger on it but she believed something inside him attracted her in ways she's never felt. She hadn't ever been truly attracted to someone in a way she wished for more relationship than friends but this seemed even more than just wanting the relationship. It was almost an intense desire or maybe even need. It would go away and then randomly hit her when she looked at his eyes. Those jade orbs drew her in and she didn't understand why.

"Then we shall leave in four days." Gaara nodded, his gaze shifting from her bruises to her eyes.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask sire?" Sakura questioned.

"Not at the moment but I do wish for you to call me by my name instead of my title if you don't mind." Gaara replied, his eyes searching hers for some type of confirmation that he wasn't the only one feeling this intense pull to her. Maybe he was finally going crazy like his father had predicted ever since he was born. Unfortunately for Gaara, that's all he could assume since the emerald orbs of the pink-haired beauty in front of him were questions wrapped up in mysteries. In other words, she was unreadable; containing thick walls she has clearly built over the years to hide her emotions from the world.

"As you wish, si- I mean, Gaara." Sakura curtsied, blushing slightly from her silly mistake.

'This was going to take some getting used to.' Sakura thought to herself as she straightened herself. Gaara bowed his head and walked off, Sakura's eyes following him for a little before going back inside the house.

The next day came and went. Sakura helped out Tsunade while Gaara did his regular chores such as hunting, border patrol and knight training. Around four, Gaara finished up his training and went to the physician's court.

"Hello sire. What brings you here today?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her work on boiling herbs.

"Is Sakura here?" Gaara asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, sorry. She went out to collect herbs and food for me." Tsunade replied, her gaze going back to her work. A soft smile was gracing her lips.

"Tsunade, do you know where she got those bruises and wounds?" Gaara hesitated. His gaze was focused on the wood flooring. Tsunade glanced at him, her smile disappearing.

"She didn't tell me. Why do you ask?" Tsunade questioned in a normal tone.

"I just find her whole situation odd and was curious as to what else you could find out." Gaara replied.

"I'm sorry sire but she hasn't said anything. I will tell you that her bruises don't seem like the normal bruises you'd find from someone falling on the ground…" Tsunade admitted. Gaara looked up to meet her gaze. It almost confirmed his suspicions.

Naruto walked through the market, looking at food and other items. Naruto himself was an odd person to find in general. Barely anyone had such bright, ice-blue eyes. They were rare and usually found on Droids, at least the very few people have encountered or murdered. Naruto wasn't a Droid and no one knew his parents to convict him guilty of being one. The only person who could and who did vouch for his innocence was Tsunade, the person who found him stealing food in the first place as a young orphan. She had taken him in until he was able to work and pay for his own shelter, in better terms, make his own shelter.

A sudden flash of pink graced the ice-blue orbs and brought out admiration from the blonde as he stared at Sakura. Now he understood why Gaara was so interested in her. It didn't take much for a fool to realize the obvious attraction the prince had for her. On the other hand, it didn't take much for anyone to have an attraction towards such a lady. Naruto approached her.

"Hey, you're Sakura, right?" Naruto asked, smiling. Sakura looked at him in surprise and then nodded, almost in a shy-manner.

"Yeah. Where did you hear about me?" Sakura asked as her eyes scanned over the tomatoes for the best ones.

"I'm Prince Gaara's manservant. The one that will be escorting you along with Prince Gaara." Naruto explained, looking as well while sneaking glances at her.

"I see. What's your name?" Sakura asked, picking tomatoes out and putting them in the basket she held.

"Naruto." Naruto replied. Sakura's eyes widened a little.

'It can't be… could it?' Sakura thought, heart pounded while her mind raced.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! I know, cliffhanger kinda :P anyway, if you want more PLEASE REVIEW and I promise I'll try my best to get it out here as quick as possible! :D Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I'm FINALLY back with Chapter 4! So I'm going to warn you all, this chapter has lemon. I know, it's soon for such things but remember, this is the medieval times so it's acceptable! Plus, I'm planning on putting an explanation for their intense attraction later on :3 Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Temari: Yuukimari doesn't own Naruto nor any characters mentioned. Thanks for reading! :D**

Chapter 4

'It can't be… could it?' Sakura thought, her heart pounding while her mind raced.

"Where were you born?" Sakura asked, trying to stay calm so he won't suspect anything. She muttered something under her breath.

"As far as I know, why?" Naruto replied, looking at her with a slightly suspicious look. Sakura shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"No reason." She lied, giving him an assuring smile.

'It's not. There's no way it could be. I would've known and not guessed.' Sakura thought, relieved and not. 'I do wish it was him though… I want to find him.' Sakura sighed sadly. She shook her head and continued talking with Naruto while they obtained what they went for.

The following two days came and went filled with preparations for the three. They met up in mid-day at the royal palace. Sakura strolled in through the gate on her horse and waited for Gaara and Naruto to show. They soon did on their horses, ready to depart. Temari saw them off and they started making their way through the forest. Gaara led the way, heading through the dense forest. Sakura followed, Naruto at the end. During this time, Sakura thought while Gaara and Naruto talked and bickered every once in a while.

"Sakura, where is it you're heading?" Naruto asked, now walking next to her and Gaara. Sakura glanced at him and smiled mischievously.

"Somewhere far past the land of the dead." Sakura joked, grinning creepily at him. Naruto managed a slight smile back, freaked out.

"She's going to kill us!" Naruto whispered to Gaara urgently. Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"She's kidding baka." Gaara retorted, annoyed with Naruto's stupidity.

"Oh…" Naruto said. Sakura laughed.

"You're such a weirdo." Sakura joked, smiling at Naruto. Naruto blushed but grinned back, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks!" He said happily.

"I don't think she meant that as a compliment either." Gaara stated monotone. Sakura was now looking around at the forest around them, not really paying attention to either of them. Naruto didn't mind but Gaara was quite bothered by her lack of interest in him.

'Get a hold of yourself! Why does it even matter? She's wouldn't ever be approved by father anyway. Plus, she wouldn't ever be interested in someone like me and I'm not interested in her either!' Gaara scolded himself, not being entirely true to himself. Gaara glanced at Sakura and found her gaze on him. He quickly looked away, hiding his blush by kicking his horse gently so it'd start to gallop instead of just walk. Sakura laughed a little to herself.

'How interesting.' She thought happily, finding his little act cute. Sakura made a clicking noise with her mouth and her horse started to gallop as well, catching up to Gaara. She leaned forward as her horse gained speed, passing past Gaara and his horse. Naruto rushed to catch up but his horse wasn't as fast as Sakura's and Gaara's so he ended up trailing behind them while Sakura and Gaara raced, both neck and neck. Sakura laughed as they did, enjoying it thoroughly. She soon got the lead and sped ahead. Once she saw a river she recognized, she slowed and demounted her horse, allowing it to take a break and get a drink while she waited for Gaara and Naruto to catch up. Gaara slowed when he saw her and did the same as her.

"You're fast." Gaara complimented, walking over to her. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." She replied, petting her white horse. Naruto trotted down and demounted.

"I think we should rest here for the night." Sakura stated, looking at Gaara. Gaara looked at her surprised but then noticed that the sun was going to set in an hour. He nodded and they all got their camp set up.

"Hey Gaara, help me find the waterfall here." Sakura said, her eyes sparkling with something Gaara didn't recognize.

"Uh, sure." Gaara nodded, a little confused as to what she was referring to. He followed her as she led him, following the river, leaving Naruto at the camp.

"So what are we looking for?" Gaara asked as they made their way upriver.

"A waterfall where the river comes from. I've been to this river before so I know there's one." Sakura explained, looking at him. She saw it was coming soon.

"Come on!" Sakura said happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him as she ran up the hill. Gaara blushed a little but followed and was in awe when they got there. It was a big natural pool of water with a beautiful waterfall. Sakura smiled when her eyes lay upon it. Gaara looked around, never have seen anything so magnificent and gorgeous. His eyes eventually lay themselves upon Sakura and then he realized he was wrong. Sakura was even more beautiful, especially in the moonlight. The moon reflected upon the pool, lighting up the area magnificently. The light reflected on Sakura, giving her flawless and healed skin a glowing feature. Aqua blue sparkles danced in her emerald eyes, giving her such life that he had never seen before. Sakura's simple white dress that went to her knees now had a soft baby blue tint that complimented her long, soft pink locks that fell with grace around her face. Sakura's eyes eventually met his as she turned to look at him, planning on saying something but instead she admired Gaara. His skin too glowed and his pale jade eyes looked upon her with such gentleness and what looked like love, she couldn't help herself from staring. He had discarded his armor when they set up camp so now he wore a white under shirt and brown trousers. Words were not uttered but a conversation between the two was obvious. Gaara stepped closer to her, now holding her hand firmly but delicately. Sakura didn't argue against the movement nor did she pull away. Instead, she encouraged him by lightly placing a hand on his chest. Gaara looked down at her through half closed eyes for a little bit before taking their unspoken conversation to a conversation spoken through actions. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers so lightly as if he thought she'd break from his touch. Sakura kissed back, adding a little more pressure to encourage him that it's okay. She trailed her hand up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer while deepening the kiss even more. She was what he desired and for some odd reason had been ever since he found her. Each kiss deepened, being a true explanation of each other's desire for the other. Tongues met while clothes were quickly removed of. Sakura suddenly broke the kiss and Gaara felt panic course through him, thinking she didn't want to do this or that he had done something wrong. Of course that feeling was quickly disposed of when she gave him an assuring smile, holding his hand while leading him into the pool of water. They went into the warm water, fully naked and only focused on each other. Once they were waist-deep, their lips met yet again. Tongues danced and their bodies were soon pressed against each other, enjoying every touch the other made. Gaara moved his lips to her neck and kissed about her skin, trailing up and down her body with his finger tips. Sakura shivered in pleasure, a soft moan echoing in his ear as she tangled her fingers in his soft hair with one hand and slid her nails gently down his back with the other. Gaara got harder, his desire accumulating to an almost unbearable amount. They felt each other for a while longer, Sakura taking her turn by kissing his chest, her hands trailing along his body. Gaara soon couldn't take it anymore and laid her on a nearby rock that was barely submerged under the water. He then kissed her in a loving manner for a minute or two, her arms wrapped around his neck. He then broke away, meeting her gaze to warn her to stop him if she didn't wish to continue. Sakura gave him a look of assurance and then brought him back down to kiss him while he entered her. She moaned in pain and pleasure in his mouth, grateful for it being muffled. Gaara then began to slowly and gently thrust in and out of her, gradually building up speed and intensity. They both moaned into each other, sparks flying as their desire built up unbearably. Their moans became louder before Gaara gave a final thrust, both of them climaxing. They both stayed where they were, letting the pleasure echo throughout their body. Gaara's eyes met Sakura's and once they calmed down, he exited her. Sakura still kept her eyes on Gaara as he lay down beside her. She then looked up at the night sky, stars dancing about as well as small fireflies. They didn't say anything, just laid there, enjoying the relaxed state and company of one another. Unfortunately, they didn't get to stay there forever like they wished. A yelling from afar echoed through the forest. Sakura sat up and soon made out their names being called by Naruto. Gaara got off the rock and swam back to shore. Sakura slowly followed him, soon having an idea of why.

"He can't know." Gaara said as he walked up to his clothes. Sakura felt pain course from her heart. Gaara put on his trousers

"Why not?" She demanded. She didn't see why not.

"Because it's too risky." Gaara said as he slipped on his shirt and then began to walk away.

"I get it." Sakura said, her tone saying, 'I'm nothing to you aren't I?' Gaara stopped and then went back to her and kissed her deeply. Naruto called again, his voice closer this time and Gaara broke away.

"No you don't if you still think what you just did a minute ago." Gaara said before going off the Naruto. Sakura sighed and then went back into the water to bathe like she meant to.

**NO CLIFFHANGER! As requested :) So I hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! :D I really appreciate it! So please do so again! XD Anyway, thanks again and fair winds! :3**


End file.
